


Shout It Out

by weepingnaiad



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Legolas visits Lothlórien, but will Haldir want to see him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout It Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** The ever fabulous and so fast, even when injured, Chaotic_Binky!
> 
>  **A/N:** This was written for Hareatic for the Drabble meme. Her request: _'I'm jonesing for something Legolas/Haldir. What say ye?'_
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Tolkien. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

Haldir quietly ducked out of the boisterous celebration. It had been an arduous winter on the fences and now that spring was returned, and his patrol was back home for a long overdue break, the wardens were partying with an almost desperate air. They were using drink and pleasure to gain a much needed respite from the pain of loss. Two were in Mandos’ Halls and would no longer be at their sides.

The Marchwarden turned and glanced back at his brothers. Rúmil was near feral in his pleasure, trying to forget his guilt as he swayed and arched into both Althalon and Galueth. Orophin was brooding, sitting in a corner, his turquoise eyes dark and his mouth set in a grim line. Even Daeriel, his lifelong friend, was unable to drag him into the festivities. Giving up, she sat down heavily beside him and consolingly wrapped her arms about him. Haldir turned away with a soft sigh. At least his brothers were being looked after.

Haldir left the tavern, his thoughts leaden and dark. He knew that the Prince of Mirkwood was visiting his Lord and Lady, on some errand for his father, but he did not know if his company, especially in his current state, would be welcome. There was no denying they had been good together, but they never discussed continuing and there had been no further word from the prince. Haldir did not know where he stood with Legolas, so he stopped, indecisive, and looked away from Caras Galadhon, into the depths of the Golden Wood where he knew no one could find him if he chose to stay hidden. After a moment’s pause, Haldir’s feet began to move, returning him slowly to his talan.

~~~*~~~

Legolas had arrived some days before the returned patrol. He spent the days in meetings, briefing the Lord and Lady of all that his father had need to communicate and learning those things he would need to tell his father. This last council had run late so that they could all be free on the morrow. He and his advisors had just finished dinner as Anor disappeared behind the Misty Mountains and the silver lights of Lothlórien began to glow.

Even if the prince found administration and meetings boring he had volunteered for this trip, more than surprising his father. As Celeborn or Galion or Saelbeth droned on, Legolas found his mind turning to the reason for his eagerness; laughing blue eyes and soft lips curved in a wicked grin. He caught himself and, thrusting such thoughts away, would once again play the attentive prince, doing exactly what was expected of him.

Only now that the meetings were done, and the formalities behind him, did Legolas allow himself to truly consider the Marchwarden. He freshened up and dressed, paying careful attention to each article of clothing and his hair. He gathered a few items he had brought with him and left his talan, the bright sparkle of his eyes the only thing betraying his anticipation.

~~~*~~~

Haldir arrived at his talan as night encompassed the Golden Wood. He climbed up the ladder, past the room his brothers shared, past his own sparse living quarters, higher still until he was atop the cloth roof of the structure. He stood for a moment, watching the stars come alive before taking a deep breath and moving to the edge, lightly stepping on the ribs and supports of the ceiling. He was soon at the edge of the talan, the forest floor lost in dark recesses below him, the night sky stretching endlessly above him. Carefully sitting, Haldir dangled his legs over the edge and leaned back on his elbows, his thoughts calming and peace returning as the stars shining down on him created a connection with his past and his future, all of it visible in the dark expanse.

~~~*~~~

Legolas had surreptitiously learned that Haldir had no lover and was devoted to his brothers and his duty, in that order. The prince hoped that his information had not been wrong, after all he was arriving at the Marchwarden’s doorstep uninvited and unannounced. His heart sped up as he approached the mallorn that held Haldir’s home. Taking a calming breath, Legolas began the ascent.

Haldir heard the soft footfalls on the ladder. He could not see who was coming, but it did not sound like either Rúmil or Orophin. His curiosity was piqued, so he carefully slid down the side and swung into an open window. Just as he landed there was a soft knock against the door frame.

The room was clothed in darkness, with a small shaft of starlight from the window the only illumination. Haldir knew his quarters intimately and easily made his way through them to the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened. Legolas had come to him!

Legolas’ face was lit by a silver lamp on the porch. His expression was soft, querying, a bit confused by the darkness Haldir stood in, but his lips turned upward when he saw Haldir’s delight. A mellifluous voice asked, “May I come in?”

Haldir startled and then ducked his head, embarrassed to be caught gaping. He stepped back and opened the door wider, gesturing for the prince to enter. “Please do.” As soon as Legolas stepped over the threshold, Haldir reached for a flint and lit a candle, then he began to light others, giving the room a soft glow.

Legolas looked around the small abode. It was a warrior’s home, with carefully tended weapons neatly displayed in a corner and arrows in the midst of being fletched on a side table. The talan was tidy, but mostly bare, revealing little about its occupant. There was a bookshelf, overloaded with volumes. Legolas wondered what Haldir chose to read.

The stillness stretched and neither spoke for a minute, each regarding the other with curiosity and poorly disguised longing. In the candlelight, Haldir was stunning. He wore no fancy attire, and his hair was braided simply, but his blue eyes sparkled and the fine hair gleamed golden in the flickering light.

Haldir glanced around his home, pleased that he had left it neat from his return. When the silence stretched awkwardly, he began to speak, at the same moment as Legolas. Both chuckled nervously and the prince nodded for Haldir to proceed.

Haldir gestured to the small leather sofa, “Please, sit down. Would you like a glass of wine? I have a new vintage from the Havens. I have not yet tried it, but Lord Celeborn raved about it.” He stopped, surprised at his nerves.

Legolas shook his head, before softly answering, “Please, Haldir. Come sit with me for a few moments first.” The prince paused and Haldir was again surprised. The prince had never been anything but supremely confident, almost arrogant while they were in Mirkwood, and yet here he was almost tentative. Haldir sat as asked, the small sofa providing an excuse for their knees to touch. Legolas smiled and began speaking, “I had to see you again. When you left, I thought we were done. That it had been nice, but was just another passing fling. That there would be others…” the prince sighed and bit his lip. When it seemed Haldir was going to speak, Legolas shook his head and held up his hand. “What I mean to say is that I could not stop thinking of you. Of how compatible we were. How well we fit.”

Haldir interrupted, “But you never gave any indication that I was more than a pleasant diversion!”

Legolas reached for Haldir’s hand, “Please, let me try to explain…” He paused, stopped by the mistrust he read in Haldir’s eyes. “I did not plan for us, and as my father’s heir there are… expectations for me.”

Haldir nodded and pulled his hand away, “Aye… you are to marry and provide children. Is that it?” When the prince nodded, Haldir continued, “Why are you here?”

“I tried to deny it, but I cannot. I want us to be together.”

“And what did your father say when you told him?” Haldir was angry and hurt. He knew what was coming, felt as though he could recite it word for word. _‘Our love will thrive even in secret.’_

Legolas ducked his head, “I have not told him… not yet.” When he looked up, Haldir’s eyes were like chipped ice and his mouth was set in a thin line. “Wait! I do not mean for us to hide, but I was unsure you would want me after all of this. It will not be easy. My father will be displeased, but if you will have me, I would shout it to all of Arda and the stars.”

Haldir was stunned, this was not what he expected.

The prince’s eyes glowed. Haldir’s expression was answer enough. Legolas leaned closer and took Haldir’s face in his hands, holding him fast as he seized soft lips. Haldir gasped and Legolas surged forward, plundering and tasting. When he broke away, his eyes were dark and glittered, his words husky, “What say you, Marchwarden?”

Haldir’s head spun with the rapidity of change, from anger and heartbreak to overwhelming joy, and his heart swelled. He had not dared to hope, had not allowed himself to believe his feelings were returned. His reply was a nod and a happily shouted, “Aye!” Then he was suddenly swept up, hastily dragged to the bed, his clothes quickly pulled from his body.

Haldir shivered under the prince’s intense stare, but proudly met the hungry gaze. Legolas moved close, pressing their bodies together, the fine weave of his clothes sliding against Haldir’s bare skin as the prince tangled a hand in silky golden hair. He pulled Haldir to him and met their lips once again, the kiss long and lingering such that each was breathless when they finally broke the embrace. “I want you, Marchwarden. I have been thinking of little else since you left.”

Haldir gasped once he was released. He replied, his voice deep with desire, “Then have me, ernilen.” The Marchwarden climbed on the bed and settled on all fours, spreading his legs and arching wantonly. He knew what Legolas liked, what the prince wanted, what he, himself, wanted desperately.

Legolas groaned at the sight of the pale flesh offered up so willingly. He quickly shucked his clothes, but not before palming the vial he had brought in hopeful anticipation. Kneeling on the bed he coated his arousal before drizzling oil along Haldir’s cleft. He grinned at the soft hiss as cool oil met warm flesh, but soon the hiss turned to moans of pleasure as two well coated fingers pushed in and twisted, seeking nubby flesh.

Haldir moaned and writhed under the prince’s mercies. He turned his head, shooting a dark glance over his shoulder, “Nay, no more. Please? I need to feel you!”

There was no way for Legolas to refuse when his desire was so near the flash point. He slowly removed his fingers and spread the firm buttocks before nudging at the puckered entrance. Haldir pushed back and they met, thrusting together until both froze. Long denied desire overwhelmed them, and they had to pause, take a moment to gain control over unruly emotions before they could enjoy being together once again.

Haldir’s head dropped, his golden hair sweeping the bed. He sighed with pleasure at being so full, feeling each twitch and slight shift of the hard flesh impaling him. He wanted more, spread his legs further, and arched up, trying to convince Legolas to move, to claim him, but his will was thwarted.

Legolas felt Haldir shift, knew he had sorely tried his lover’s patience, but he growled softly and reached forward, pulling Haldir’s head back by his hair. “Nay, I own you, my wild one. It is for _me_ to decide.” Their eyes met, both shades of blue darkened to indigo, and Haldir ducked his eyes, acknowledging his master in this. Legolas smirked and leaned forward, kissing Haldir’s back. As he dragged his lips against soft skin, he pulled out and thrust back in, slowly sliding his arousal against his lover’s sweet spot.

The prince tried to keep himself in check, to control every last aspect of their joining, but his desire and need was too great; Haldir fit him too perfectly. He kept one hand tangled in golden hair, while the other held tightly to a trim hip, as he thrust with abandon, shoving his lover’s body forward with each powerful stroke. Legolas felt his orgasm coiling tight, his groin tingling as he neared the precipice. He released the golden strands and grasped both hips, each thrust angled to press firmly against Haldir’s prostrate. When he could not hold back any longer, he leaned forward, commanded, “Come for me, my wild one!”

Haldir felt as though he was about to explode from pleasure, sure that he would fly apart and shatter into a million pieces, but he did not, refusing to fail and come before ordered. His whole body shook with need as the pleasure continued to build, its intensity growing until he could not take it any longer, but Legolas was there, knowing what he needed, and he came. His essence shot onto the bed and he cried out as the world exploded into color and light, and then cool darkness.

A warm, wet cloth slid against his skin and Haldir blinked blearily. Legolas was leaning over him, biting his lip uncertainly, his blue eyes clouded. When the Marchwarden groaned, he was kissed ferociously and then petted gently. “Haldir! I-I did not hurt you, did I? Are you all right? You have never passed out on me before.”

Haldir chuckled and reached for his lover. _His lover._ He liked the sound of that. “I have never been better, ernilen. Shall we sleep now and discuss treetops later?”

Legolas gave a relieved sigh, tossed the cloth aside, and wrapped himself about his lover, spooning tightly to the firmly muscled back. “Aye. I know you jest, but I do not. I will shout it to all, including Adar.”

Haldir was unable to stifle a yawn, and as Legolas kissed his cheek, he murmured, “Sleep now. Talk later. I love you.”

“I love you, too, my glorious Marchwarden.”

The End


End file.
